1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor packaging technology, and more particularly, to a substrate structure for a semiconductor package and its package method.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Accordingly, along with the rapid progress of the function of the products about the computers and the network communication, the semiconductor technology must meet the requirements of the diversification, the portablility and small size so that it is a tendency to develop towards high-precision manufacturing process such as producing the high-power, high-density, small-sized and miniaturized packaging elements. In addition, the electronic packaging still need to meet characteristics, such as high reliability, good heat dissipation and so forth, for the signal or power transmission so as to provide a good heat-dissipation path and functions of a structural protection and support.
A conventional semiconductor structure such as shown in FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a top-view diagram to illustrate the conventional structure of semiconductor manufacturing method. To arrange a plurality of module substrates 120 on a substrate 110, after placing the chips (not shown) on the proper locations, then utilize the molding compound 130 to cover the whole surface of the substrate 110, which includes those module substrates 120. Waiting until the molding compound 130 is hardened, exploiting the water jet or the laser-cutting machine (not shown) to separate the substrate 110 to a plurality of single packages. However, after cutting, the remainder portion of the substrate(such as the portion between two dotted line, depicted as the dual-arrow points in FIG. 1) would be the waste materials which can not be recycled so that the cost of the substrate is an important issue all the time.
Consequently, how to overcome the questions hereinabove is a necessary and urgent issue for most manufacturers.